


Isabelle

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Clary wanted.





	Isabelle

She noticed she was beautiful right away—how could she not? Her dark hair, red lips, a dress that clung to her curves. She was breathtaking. And Clary _wanted._

 

She shouldn’t want her, she knew. She shouldn’t be feeling this way. She liked boys, she had always liked boys. To want a girl scared her.

 

So she made herself be captivated by Jace, made herself get caught up in him. He wasn’t easy, but to like him was. He was who she was supposed to like. A boy.

 

But Izzy was there, at the back of her mind, a quiet hum whispering _she’s beautiful, she’s beautiful._ She couldn’t stop the thoughts, every time she looked at her she couldn’t stop the want, moth to a flame.

 

Finding out Jace was her brother was…not a relief. She felt sick at the thought, that she had kissed her brother like a lover. It made everything harder. Harder with him, harder with Isabelle. Now she didn’t have someone to distract her, to be what she should have. Now there was only Izzy drawing her in, every overwhelming thought simmering at the surface.

 

And one day, she broke. They were alone in Izzy’s room, lounging on the bed, talking about little things to distract themselves from all the chaos in their lives. And Clary took her face in her hands and kissed her. She kissed her with everything she had, putting every ounce of her desire into it. But Izzy wasn’t kissing back.

 

She pulled back, and Izzy was staring at her, mouth parted in shock, eyes wide. Her heart began to break. She didn’t feel the same way. But then Izzy smiled, beautiful and bright. This time, it was Izzy that kissed her—and kissed her, and kissed her. Clary’s heart sang.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
